


溺愛這回事

by cachan



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachan/pseuds/cachan
Summary: 他完美的圓場得力助手，只是愛睹氣了點。但賭氣也很可愛。





	溺愛這回事

  
當Smiley推開家門口走過玄關後所映入眼簾的，就是客廳中央地板上躺著的那張充滿著異國風味的波斯地毯，而他非常確定早上出門時那裡還什麼東西都沒有。在一片陳舊的木頭傢俱當中，那張地毯漫佈著藤蔓花紋和幾何圖案，又花又紅的在室內暈黃色的燈光下看上去有些嚇人，就連一向沉穩的Smiley也不禁咋舌。

聽上去Peter正在廚房忙著兩人的晚餐，鍋具和碗盤用過大的力道相互敲擊著，空氣間飄著食物的氣味。

Smiley癟癟嘴，難免有些落寞的自己掛起大衣，接著走進與廚房相連的餐廳。他微弱的對著年輕人的背影說了一聲：「嗨。」

Peter似乎可以預料他到家的時間；餐桌已經擺好，湯都還是熱的。而年輕人在這時候端上最後一道菜，他甚至沒有跟Smiley打過招呼就擦過他身邊逕自落座。

晚餐很簡單，一道湯，水煮蔬菜和烤牛肉佐洋芋沙拉。Smiley並不挑剔，Peter也不是什麼精於廚藝的能手，但Smiley已經知道今天會比平時更難熬。他小心地用了一口水煮蔬菜－－真可怕，完全沒有調味，味道淡如草。但他十分明智的知道不要在這個時候開口，他故作愉快的吞了下去。

用餐的過程中一片靜謐，Smiley不時的抬頭觀察Peter。年輕的男子一直低著頭吃自己盤裡的東西，面無表情。對某些人來說面無表情就是一種表情。這就是在說Peter。Peter習慣外顯自己的情緒，像這樣冷淡並不是他擅長的，反而造成一種十分刻意的感覺。

Smiley深吸一口氣，舔了自己的上嘴唇，有些委屈的開口。「關於早上的會議，」他儘量放慢自己的語速，語氣平穩，「我知道你不喜歡Wilson這個人，不過……」

Peter舉起一隻手，制止他的發言，自己則接續著說。「不過圓場的事是公事，你有你的立場，大局為重，我理解，又一次地！」伴隨這個字，右手的刀用力的刺進牛肉裡面，血水流了出來。

Wilson是圓場裡現在負責中美事務的一個痞子，雖然是英國人但說話方式和舉手投足之間都有著中美拉丁式的滑頭和誇張。Peter跟他從不對盤，他討厭對方說話的口吻和一副「不聽我的是你們自己吃虧」的狂妄氣勢，Peter總是儘可能的在會議中用正統英國人晦暗迂迴的方式明酸暗諷Wilson。不過對於圓場來說，Wilson提供的東西總是或多或少有用的，Smiley不得不重視他帶回的資料。

現在Peter一臉沒什麼好再說的了。

Smiley點點頭。他知道Peter實際上也認同Wilson的情報，只是必須要認同對方這件事還是讓他很不好受，更別說Smiley在會議中還制止他不成熟的嘲諷且始終都站在對方那邊。

Peter繼續低頭用餐。他叉著冷掉的花椰菜，但看上去也沒有什麼胃口，有一口沒一口的玩著盤中的食物。

「這次這張地毯很好看。我喜歡。」Smiley又盯了他薑黃色的腦袋一會兒，說道。他毫不懷疑開完早會的午休時間Peter就衝出去訂了這張地毯回家。「比上次那個中國石獅雕像好。」想起上次打開家門發現沙發旁站著一隻小石獅子讓Smiley真的愣住。姑且不論那是否有盜採它國古蹟和收購贓物的問題，天知道Peter是用什麼方法運進門的。

Peter回給他一個僵硬的假笑。事實上那張波斯地毯在那個客廳當中根本就是個慘劇。「謝謝。」他說。Peter望著對面的男人，平靜的臉之中嵌著兩顆兇惡又挑釁的眼珠子，彷彿隨時都會跳起來將他吞噬一樣，而手上的刀叉則是危險的凶器。

Smiley笑了出來，伸手越過桌面拍拍他的手背，安慰的說。「快吃吧，東西都要涼了。」

隨著他的話，Peter危險的瞇起眼睛，懷疑的注視他許久，但Smiley仍舊微笑著，並真的開始繼續拿起刀叉。「該死的！」最後Peter這樣大叫，放棄的丟下手中的餐具，咬牙切齒。「算了，我晚一點就把它拿去退。」他憤慨的咬了咬牙，然後又洩忿似的切了一大塊牛肉丟進嘴裡。

「為什麼？你可以留下它。上次那個印度茶几其實也不錯，真可惜你也把它退了。」

「得了，他們放在這裡都可怕死了。我們又不是什麼海外探險家。」年輕人沒好氣的嘟嚷道。「你不要得了便宜還賣乖，George。」

Smiley看著他的愛人沒好氣的罵罵咧咧，用力的戳著盤裡的菜梗出氣，眼睛不由得瞇得更加的彎。「你知道只要是你買的我都喜歡。」

毫無意外的Peter又瞪了他一眼，但這次是又羞又惱的。他用力的噴了噴氣，又叉起一塊牛肉進嘴裡，「不論怎麼說，那個Wilson就是個混帳！」說完他皺著眉頭看向Smiley，眼神不容對方再次反對自己。

「哦，是的。當然他是。」Smiley驚嘆的附和道，就像他從一開始就這麼認為－－而Peter因為他的回答明顯消了點氣。他知道現在是時候開口了：「現在，我親愛的，我有任何一點的希望能在這盤菜上面擁有一些調味料嗎？」他無辜的抿起嘴，指著那盤一點味道都沒有川燙蔬菜。

Peter冷哼一聲，但還是端起盤子走向火爐，從一個小鍋子裡舀起明顯是一開始就準備好的醬料淋在盤子裡。

稍後，Smiley享用了他完美的晚餐（竟然還附了甜點）；縱使被要求洗碗，但他仍舊愉悅的想，他完美的圓場得力助手，只是愛睹氣了點。但賭氣也很可愛，真的。

*FIN*  



End file.
